


Sans AU Big Brother Scenarios

by TheAmazingNerdGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingNerdGirl/pseuds/TheAmazingNerdGirl
Summary: Where Sans has become your big brother and takes care of you!





	Sans AU Big Brother Scenarios

UT Sans

Sans was walking home from Grillby's hiccuping as he dragged himself home. This reset seemed to be a Pacifist run but the human was staying at his and Paps house so he went out drinking. Why did the human always have to reset? Why couldn't they just stop? They had already had their fun so why continue? Do they just like seeing them suffer so much?  

Sans was half tempted to turn back around and go back to Grillby's but shook his head knowing that he couldn't. Grillby had already kicked him out and Paps would be worried that he hadn't returned home yet. So he continued walking the long path towards his 'home'. To be honest it didn't feel like a home anymore with everything that had happened.

Sans was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud cry. Did the human decided to do a neutral route after all? But the crying didn't hear like anything that he heard come out of monsters.  To be honest he only heard that noise when it came out of.... humans. His magic flared up and his eye turned blue. Great there was another human to make their lives miserable.

He slowly walked towards the noise and entered the forest where the only thing that greeted him (besides the trees) was a basket at the end of one of them. Wait what? The noise continued and Sans was confused. Was their a human in the basket? But the only thing that the basket can hold is a... baby.

Holy shit.

Sans sobered up and ran to the basket on the ground. He slowly peaked into the basket as to not scare the little one further and saw a human baby willing their little heart out. He assessed the baby trying to figure out if the baby was fine. The baby wasn't wearing any clothes only a diaper on its little forum. He could also see that the baby's lips were turning blue.

Oh crap.

Sans immediately picked the baby up (making the baby cry even louder) and stuffed it in his coat zipping it up over the baby. He then turned around and started to run stroking the cloth of the jacket onto the baby's skin trying to warm them up and to get them to stop crying. How would he explain himself to Papyrus? He didn't know. Where did the baby come from? He didn't know the either. Why was there a break in the timeline? He couldn't explain that either.

He knew that he should have just let you to die. But something in those (E/C) eyes told him something. 'Let me prove myself to you.' it said 'Let me prove that not all humans are bad. Please SAVE me give me MERCY.'

And so Sans did and carried you home.

UF Sans

Sans was walking home from his post hoping praying the Boss didn't get dusted by the human again. Recently all the human had been doing was Genocide runs and to be honest Sans was tired of jumping off of a cliff. To be honest this run seemed to be promising but he could never be to certain with the human.

Sans sighed and scratched the back of his head wishing that he could hear his brothers voice to get up from his lazy ass and work hard when he got home instead of the usual silence. Sans turned the corner but was rammed into by someone. He was fully ready to dust the monster who knocked into him when something was suddenly shoved into his arms.

The monster than ran off the fastest that it could leaving Sans and whatever they had shoved into his arms. He sighed and looked down at it and saw to (E/C) eyes staring right back at them. Wait what? Sans did a double take did the random monster just leave a freaking HUMAN child no not just a human child but a HUMAN BABY in his arms?!

What the fuck?!

Sans was about ready to lose it but then he felt the baby shiver in his arms. Sans looked back down to the baby in his arms again and was astounded. The little baby was in nothing but a diaper their lips turning blue and little tears at the corner of their eyes. But they didn't make a peep.

The baby continued to look straight into Sans eyes making Sans start to shiver as well. To be honest this baby reminded him a lot of Boss when he was younger. The babies eyes softened and then they snuggled into Sans chest struggling to get warm. This made Sans do a double take wait does that mean that the baby trusts him.

Sans sighed standing up shifting the baby to his other arm. The baby looked up at Sans and then back down seeming to realize that their was a possibility that Sans was going to leave them their to die. To be honest with the environment that they are in right now killing them would be showing them mercy. But for some reason something was telling him to keep the baby.

To keep the human.

He could get him and Boss tortured if anyone found out that they where housing not one but two humans. But for some reason something in his soul told him that he had to keep this child safe with everything that he had. Soon enough without even himself realizing it he started to walk home again. Making him and the kid both surprised. Soon the kid realized that they were safe and snuggled into Sans arms.

US Sans

Sans stomped angrily home after watching his brother lazily flirting with one of the snow bunnies instead of doing his job of looking for humans. To be honest Sans was surprised that the human hadn't arrived yet. To be honest he was grateful cause to be honest no matter how lazy his brother is he doesn't want to watch him die again.   

Sans sighed as his pace went back to normal. He decided that he should probably go home instead of continuing his search not wanting to find the human and trigger the next chain of events. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and continued the long walk home. Suddenly he heard a small cry and Sans knew that someone was in trouble.

"DON'T WORRY SANS IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" he said running to where he thought the noise was coming from. The sound continued to get louder the faster that Sans ran. Sans had to cover his ears the louder the noise became. He soon realized that he was in the forest and looked around for the someone that was in trouble.

He soon found a little basket and put two and two together. 'Why would someone leave a monster baby in the middle of the forest?' he thought coming closer to the basket. When he peaked in and saw that it wasn't a monster baby but a human baby! Sans back away from the basket tripping over his own shoes making him fall onto the ground. Why was their a human baby here! The baby had stopped crying making Sans worried so he quickly got up and ran towards the basket.

Luckily the baby was still alive small tears where at the corner of (E/C) eyes and there lips were formed into a frown. Once they saw Sans again they reached out the tiny arms to the small skeleton wanting to be picked up. Sans eyes turned into stars and the cute gesture trying not to squeal at the cuteness.

To be honest you reminded him of when he was younger. After Gaster died he and Papyrus was left all alone and he had to put on this cute persona to get food and shelter until he was old enough to make money for themselves. The reason why he wanted to be in Royal Guard so bad was because they gave great money and protection. He just wanted to make his brother safe.

After he got over his little fit he picked you up and wrapped his scarf around you trying to make you warmer and continued on his way home.

Ink Sans

Ink was floating in the middle of the multiverse looking at all the creations that he made (or helped made) over the years. Luckily the pact between Error and Ink was still in place mean that Error wasn't destroying any more universes but that means that Ink couldn't create anymore universes.

Ink could still draw but it didn't have the same effect like creating a multiverse did for him. To be honest he was getting bored but he didn't want to put any new or old creations in because he didn't want Error to destroy them or the universe itself destroy them. Ink was about to enter one of the universe to say hello when he heard a noise.

Ink stopped in his tracks and turned around looking for were the noise was coming from. He slowly walked to the noise trying to place where he had heard the noise before. When the noise get to the loudest it could he looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. There he spotted a basket wonder what's inside he walked towards it.

When he looked into the basket he get the surprise of his life. There in the basket was a little human baby child. He blinked causing the child to stop crying. They watched in fascination as the shapes inside Ink's eye changed colors and shapes every time he blinks. Suddenly the child busted out laughing raising their tiny arms towards the world creator.

Ink blushed (making the child laugh harder) realizing the child was laughing at him. "Oh you think that's funny? Well take this!" he said tickling the baby's stomach making them laugh harder. After making the child laugh a little bit longer Ink stopped decided to give the child mercy and spare them.

The baby yawned tired out after the eventful activity and rubbed there eyes making Ink want to vomit Ink in excitement. He held back and picked up the child cradling them in his arms. Soon the child fell asleep in his arms making him smile

Error Sans

Error was running at top speed away for Fresh who was chasing him down. To be honest Error didn't know what he had done to piss Fresh off so much but he did and now he was running for his life. Error turned the corner and looked around trying to find a place to hide. He found a closet and figured that he had nothing to lose and ran in there. To be honest the closet was small and dark. He felt around for light switch and flipped it once he found it.

His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around trying to see what the closet held. Once he looked on the ground he did a double take. There on the ground was a small human child clad in only a diaper and holding a toy car. The child looked as surprised as he did and started to tear up at the sudden presence of the skeleton.

Error quickly picked up the child trying to calm it down so that Fresh didn't find him. The child threw the toy car at him which made him dodge and causing him to trip and for the toy car to hit the light switch making the room go dark again. Error was about to scream at the child but they put there small chubby hands over his mouth telling him to be quite.

The door fling opened and Fresh stood looking in the closet making Error hold his breath soon Fresh left not seeing Error in the corner of the closet. The small child climbed off of Error and picked up the toy car again. They fling it back at the light switch making light shine in the room again.

Error was left stunned at the smart child and did nothing as the child once again climbed into his lap and feel asleep. Soon he snapped out of his daze and tried to get the child off of him put the child would not let go leaving Error frustrated. Error grumbled as he stood up still trying to remove the sleeping child off of him. Giving up Error looked down at the sleeping child and his soul did a quick flutter.

No this child was not getting to him. He was going to shake this child awake and get them off of him. But to be honest he couldn't bring himself to do it. This child saved him from Fresh wrath. And to be honest Error was getting quite lonely. Maybe he could finally have someone who could understand why he needed to get rid of those stupid glitches. Error sighed and held the child into his arms teleporting to the void

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of an idea that I had today as I was eating dinner at 2:00 am and watching Undertale Comic Dubs. To be honest I have been meaning to write this idea for awhile but was kinda scared of writing it out because of another story that I had been writing before. To be honest it seems that I can write stories I honestly have no idea's for. So yeah.
> 
> I will also be excepting request of characters and chapters so please send them. Will I be in them? Yes Cipher you are on my list. Yay now I don't have to tell anyone your darkest secret! Wait what? Nothing by the way don't you have an outro to do? Right... anyways Ill see you nerds later. Bye!


End file.
